<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kim Sunoo x ENHYPEN by Sunewbabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890486">Kim Sunoo x ENHYPEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunewbabies/pseuds/Sunewbabies'>Sunewbabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo Centric, Leave Requests, M/M, everyone loves Sunoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunewbabies/pseuds/Sunewbabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots about Sunoo and his members</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Everyone, Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunoo and Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my new book, please leave requests in the comments</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay doesn’t show it often but he does love all his ENHYEPN members, especially Sunoo. He can’t remember when it happened but all he knows is that </p><p>HE LOVES SUNOO </p><p>And that’s something he’s scared of. Does Sunoo even love him back? He doesn’t know because he hasn’t spoken to Sunoo about it </p><p>Sunoo’s POV </p><p>Is it bad when I say, I like Jay-Hyung? Like I have a big fat crush on him and I didn’t even notice it until Sunghoon-hyung pointed it out </p><p>THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME HYUNG </p><p>But yeah I fancy hyung, but I don’t know whether I should tell him or not but I will soon </p><p>A month later </p><p>So a month had past and urm I haven’t spoken to Jay yet 😂</p><p>I̶ h̶a̶t̶e̶ m̶y̶s̶e̶l̶f̶</p><p>I’m gonna confess to hyung now, so I walk into the living room </p><p>“O-oh sorry to disturb” I stutter then walk away. Jungwon and Jay were kissing. I guess Jay doesn’t like me. I guess it was never meant to be </p><p>3rd POV</p><p>“Shit, Jungwon what the hell?” Jay says </p><p>“I told you it would work, now go get him and speak to him” Jungwon says and pushes me towards where Sunoo is </p><p>“Deonu? Can we speak?” Jay asks  </p><p>“U-Urm sure?” Sunoo asks as he sits up</p><p>“What you saw out there was nothing, he was just trying to prove a point?” Jay tells him, he looks at Jay confused</p><p>“What point?” He asks </p><p>“That you do like me back” Jay says</p><p>“Wait? You like me back”? He asks</p><p>“Of course Deonu” Jay announces, Sunoo gasps and hugs Jay tightly “Deonu, will you be my boyfriend?” Jay asks him, he feels Sunoo nod his head and smiles, he holds him closer and kisses his head “thank you” Jay says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’m sorry 🥺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m sorry for not updating</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So it’s been awhile since I have updated either of my books on here or Wattpad for that matter. But I’ve been dealing with writers block and anxiety. I’m also having to have a lot of phone calls with my doctors because my body isn’t allowing me to have my time of month (it’s been 90 days since my last one) and no I’m not pregnant or anything I’m just having something wrong with me. Sorry for the wait though guys. I’ll update you all soon. ❤️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will update this book and my other book soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this, please leave a comment and kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>